Nada poderá nos separar
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Robin agora tem uma namorada nova, Estelar não aguenta ver ele com com outra, e faz um atentado contra sua própria vida. Péssima em resumos ¬¬


Título : Nada poderá nos separar

Shippers: Estelar e Robin

Gênero : Angústia e Romance

Resumo : Robin agora tem uma namorada nova, Estelar não aguenta ver ele com com outra, e faz um atentado contra sua própria vida. Péssima em resumos ¬¬

Nada poderá nos separar

_Pensamento da Estelar-Ítalico_

_Era o fim... Minha vida acabou..._

_Robin nunca me amou e nunca me amará._

_E aqui estou eu, no alto da Torre Titã para me jogar ao mar e nunca mais ver vista._

_Como sou patética... Como pude acreditar que ele me amava? Todos diziam que me amava._

_Nesse momento ele deve estar com aquela Bárbara, na praia com os outros Titãs._

_Sou um belo exemplo para a cidade... A Titã mais certinha, se jogar da Torre para morrer... Isso é irônico._

_Me jogo sem dó nem piedade e ainda de braços abertos... Será que eu estou esperando alguém vir me salvar? Que patético..._

_Caio no mar, não tento viver... Só quero afundar e fechar os olhos e dormir... Sim, dormir um sono eterno... Ser esquecida para sempre._

_De repente, meu ar acaba e lá se vai minha vida, minhas lembranças e os meus sonhos..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Os Titãs estavam na praia, Robin estava pensando como Estelar tinha se distanciado dele...

Mutano: Ei gente! Tem alguém boiando na água!

Isso fez o Robin sair dos seus pensamentos e voltar à realidade.

Ravena entra na água e tira o corpo de lá.

--------------------------------------------------------

_A vida é irônica... _

_Me mato para nunca mais ser vista... E aqui estou eu... Sendo resgatada... Mas eu não quero!_

_Será que não podem me deixar morrer em paz?_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Ravena: Meu Deus! É a Estelar!

Robin: O QUE?-e corre até lá.

Não tinha mais jeito, ela já estava pálida e com os lábios roxos.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Pra falar a verdade, me matar foi uma burrice... Sou uma mulher tão linda (pelo menos é o que todos me dizem) que podia achar um outro alguém._

_Mas acho que seria inútil... Uma vida sem o Robin, é uma vida morta..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Robin: MEU DEUS! ESTELAR, NÃO MORRA PORFAVOR!- e começa a fazer respiração boca-a-boca nela.

Ravena olha com um olhar fuzilante a Bárbara.

Ravena: VOCÊ É A CAUSA DISSO TUDO!

Cyborg: Calma, Ray.

Ravena: NÃO! EU NÃO TENHO CALMA! ELA É A CAUSA DE TUDO ISSO! ESTELAR ME CONTOU, MAS A IDIOTA AQUI NÃO ACREDITOU! VOCÊ SEMPRE FALOU PRA ELA SE AFASTAR DO ROBIN, NÃO É?

Todos ficam abismados.

--------------------------------------------------------

_A Ravena... Não precisava ter contado... _

_Não queria estragar a felicidade de ninguém!_

_Se ele quis ficar com ela, quem sou eu pra não deixar?_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Ravena: ISSO MESMO! ELA NUNCA GOSTOU DA STAR, TENTAVA DE TUDO PRA AFASTAR A STAR DE VOCÊ, ROBIN!

Robin: Isso é verdade, Bárbara?

Bárbara: Eu admito, é sim! Mas se fiz isso, é porque te amo, Robin!

Robin: Sai daqui agora! Não quero te ver nunca mais!

Bárbara: Mas Robin...

Robin: JÁ DISSE!- e ela sai bufando de raiva da praia.

Robin volta sua atenção para a Estelar, que já estava morta.

Robin: Estelar, me desculpe! Eu não queria te ver assim! Como pude ser tão cego? Não vi o que ela estava fazendo com você... Como não percebi? Isso estava debaixo do meu nariz e eu não pude ver! Eu sempre te amei, Star... Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim... Eu te amo, Star... Volta pra mim, por favor!

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Robin..._

_Ele me ama? _

_Não acredito! Ele me ama!_

_Robin, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra tentar voltar a viver!_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

E ele tenta mais uma vez a respiração boca-a-boca.

E dessa vez funciona!

Ela abre os olhos bem devagar.

Ele a abraça o mais apertado possível.

Robin: Você está viva! Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... Eu te amo, Star!

Estelar: Eu também te amo, Robin! Se depender de mim, nada poderá nos separar, nem mesmo a morte!

Ele aproxima a cabeça do rosto dela e encosta seus lábios nos dela.

Robin: Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito.

Estelar: Nunca mais vou te assustar assim. - e puxa ela pra perto de si e lhe dá outro beijo mais apaixonado.

ஜFimஜ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi genteeeeee

Mais uma outra fic pra vocês!

Eu adoro escrever RxS

COMENTEM se gostaram

COMENTEM se não gostaram


End file.
